


say love

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: because we've got all of the time in the world / to say love, say love, say love; say lovebad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea
Kudos: 2





	say love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnuggleBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnuggleBoss/gifts).



so this is a dumb concept

but i'm writing it anyways

this is essentially the things that i love or the things that i think prove that some people deserve to be loved

that doesn't really make sense but whatever

things i've found to love about people:

L.:

i love the fact that we met because you were browsing this website and you came across my sad poems

i love everything you come up with when you're loopy on pain meds

i love how you're willing to run with every conversation topic i come up with

i love how i don't doubt that i'm going to meet you someday

i love how creative and kind and loyal you are

i love you <3

r:

i can always appreciate your honesty

i love every dumb joke you make about my legs

i love how you show affection in unconventional ways because you're trying

j:

i love how you try to make me feel better with memes

i love how you're unapologetically yourself

[undisclosed]:

you are everything and nothing

tangled earbuds, knotted string

darling, please take care of yourself


End file.
